War of Relics Lore
Religion Six Eternal Gods Odysseus.PNG|'Odysseus, God of Life'|link=Odysseus, God of Life Radon.PNG|'Radon, God of War'|link=Radon, God of War Horus.PNG|'Horus, Goddess of Death'|link=Horus, Goddess of Death Gaia.PNG|'Gaia, Goddess of Nature'|link=Gaia, Goddess of Nature Wyxdall.PNG|'Wyxdall, God of The Sky'|link=Wyxdall, God of The Sky Domnas.PNG|'Domnas, Goddess of The Sea'|link=Domnas, Goddess of The Sea Odyssian - Purity, Order, Divine, Tradition, Faith Gaaiic - Peaceful, Kind, Loving, Nature, Patience Radite - Might, Strength, Self-Growth, Honor, Determination Wyxdanio - Freedom, Joy, Sky, Discovery, Courage Domni - Duty, Unity, Sea, Honesty, Protector Houric - Family, Love, Respect, Understanding, Purpose MINOR GODS Qakeyar.png|'Qakeyar, God of Victory'|link=Qakeyar, God of Victory Divine Alter.png|'Mythdor, God of Forge'|link=Mythdor, God of Forge Magikia 4 Seasons: Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter 30 hours in a day, 73 hours in a season Leaders of Magikia Gaskal Nozzani.png|142nd Gaskal Councilwoman (Noble)|'Nozzani Onyxriver'|link=Nozzani Onyxriver Darkiste Blackstorm.png|144th Gaskal Councilman (Minister)|'Lazarus Blackstorm'|link=Lazarus Blackstorm Gaskal Rundred.png|140th/148th Gaskal Councilman|'Rundred Onyxriver'|link=Rundred Onyxriver Sathington Isla.png|Sathington Queen|'Isla Calchester'|link=Isla Calchester Oshines Zaleria.png|Oshines Queen|'Zaleria Iarcan'|link=Zaleria Iarcan Begros Fiery.png|Begros Lord of Fire|'Fiery Fyre'|link=Fiery Fyre Begros Heave.png|Begros Lady of Earth|'Heave'|link=Heave Begros Sapphire.png|Begros Lady of Water|'Sapphire Torrent'|link=Sapphire Torrent Begros Vapor.png|Begros Lord of Air|'Vapor Gale'|link=Vapor Gale Dor Zeko.png|D'Or King|'Zeko Hiasado'|link=Zeko Hiasado Ifra Rangreck.png|Ifra King|'Rangreck Ironaxe'|link=Rangreck Ironaxe Whaulor Pure.png|Whaulor Queen|'Pure Grihala'|link=Pure Grihala Ublil Okuz'r.png|Ublil Queen|'Okuz'r Neethmus'|link=Okuz'r Neethmus Paladin Iro.png|Grand Chieftian|'Iro Lu'raro'|link=Iro Lu'raro Paladin Khovnos.png|Caltis Emperor|'Khovnos Egarath'|link=Khovnos Egarath Fri Landis Barracudon.png|Fri' Landis Duke|'Barracudon Fitys'|link=Barracudon Fitys Gol Yambagorn.png|Gol Emperor|'Yambagorn'|link=Yambagorn Bristan Petunia.png|Bristan Empress|'Petunia Bristan'|link=Petunia Bristan Xoshiybar Exos.png|Xoshiybar Emperor|'Exos Tsunis'|link=Exos Tsunis Flouda Vilvoril.png|Flouda Emperor|'Vilvoril Keldove'|link=Vilvoril Keldove Crioria Bersid.png|Crioria King|'Bersid Noblehelm'|link=Bersid Noblehelm Paladin Wiseroot.png|Uflye Guardian|'Wiseroot'|link=Wiseroot Thaq Snijin Olohaon.png|Thaq Snijin Guardian|'Olohaon Aagis'|link=Olohaon Aagis Darkiste Desdemona.png|Darkiste Lordess|'Desdemona Maleficum'|link=Desdemona Maleficum Gaskal Purial.png|1st Gaskal Councilwoman (Noble)|'Purial Adellum'|link=Purial Adellum Gaskal Galoick.png|38th Gaskal Councilman (Noble)|'Galoick Onyxriver'|link=Galoick Onyxriver Gaskal Baronet.png|143rd Gaskal Councilman|'Baronet Farrimond'|link=Baronet Farrimond Gaskal Chytton.png|139th Gaskal Councilman (Noble)|'Chytton Figmis'|link=Chytton Figmis Gaskal Elthayn.png|146th Gaskal Councilwoman|'Eltahyn Zurolath'|link=Eltahyn Zurolath Gaskal Makhel.png|141st Gaskal Councilman (Noble)|'Makhel Vidarock'|link=Makhel Vidarock Gaskal Ahkala.png|145th Gaskal Councilwoman|'Dro'rivva Ahkala'|link=Dro'rivva Ahkala Gaskal Qyv.png|147th Gaskal Councilman|'Qyv Figmis'|link=Qyv Figmis Paladin Paldir.png|Golden Emperor|'Paldir Yzdes'|link=Paldir Yzdes Paladin Galanus.png|Holy Emperor|'Galanus Ozfarius'|link=Galanus Ozfarius Sathington Iena.png|Sathington Empress|'Iena Sathington'|link=Iena Sathington Sathington Cydis.png|Sathington Empress|'Cydis Sathington'|link=Cydis Sathington Sathington XVIII.png|Sathington King|'Caspian Calchester XVIII'|link=Caspian Calchester XVIII Sathington XIX.png|Sathington King|'Caspian Calchester XIX'|link=Caspian Calchester XIX Oshines Faylyn.png|Oshines King|'Faylyn Iarcan'|link=Faylyn Iarcan Begros Lake.png|Begros Lord of Water|'Lake Torrent'|link=Lake Torrent Begros Ingot.png|Begros Lord of Earth|'Ingot'|link=Ingot Begros Flutter.png|Begros Lady of Air|'Flutter Gale'|link=Flutter Gale Dor Drahazar.png|D'Or King|'Drahazar Hiasado'|link=Drahazar Hiasado Ifra Strondread.png|Ifra King|'Strondread Hammermaul'|link=Strondread Hammermaul Ublil Sheheeixth.png|Ublil King|'Sheheeixth Endoremean'|link=Sheheeixth Endoremean Ublil Mez-Lee.png|Ublil Queen|'Mez-Lee Neethmus'|link=Mez-Lee Neethmus Whaulor Zerilius.png|Whaulor King|'Zerilius Grihala'|link=Zerilius Grihala Paladin Lyther.png|Caltis Emperor|'Lyther Ovzotl'|link=Lyther Ovzotl Catlis Valvas.png|Caltis Emperor|'Valvas Muhlarsath'|link=Valvas Muhlarsath Paladin Nirris.png|Rito Queen|'Nirris Khicialo'|link=Nirris Khicialo Ashaxi Uskoukk.png|Ashaxi Grand Chieftan|'Uskoukk Yba'|link=Uskoukk Yba Thaq Snijin Gicaon.png|Thaq Snijin Guardian|'Gicaon Lokall'|link=Gicaon Lokall Bristan Reinfridus.png|Bristan Emperor|'Reinfridus Bristan'|link=Reinfridus Bristan Bristan Skinnim.png|Bristan Emperor|'Skinnim Bristan'|link=Skinnim Bristan Crioria Gostoic.png|Crioria King|'Gostoic Noblehelm'|link=Gostoic Noblehelm Flouda Llorva.png|Flouda Empress|'Llorva Iarcan'|link=Llorva Iarcan Darkiste Ketura.png|Darkiste Lordess|'Ketura Asphodel'|link=Ketura Asphodel Darkiste Astaroth.png|Darkiste Lord|'Astaroth Asphodel'|link=Astaroth Asphodel Darkiste Mortos.png|Darkiste Lord|'Mortos Maleficum'|link=Mortos Maleficum Darkiste Blackstorm.png|Darksite Lord|'Lazarus Blackstorm'|link=Lazarus Blackstorm Paladins of God Swords Paladin Wiseroot.png|Gaia Champion|'Wiseroot'|link=Wiseroot Paladin Xeith.png|Horus Paladin|'Xeith'tinal'|link=Xeith'tinal Paladin Khovnos.png|Domnas Paladin|'Khovnos Egarath'|link=Khovnos Egarath Paladin Iro.png|Wyxdall Paladin|'Iro Lu'raro'|link=Iro Lu'raro Paladin Lucas.png|Odysseus Paladin|'Lucas Banehart'|link=Lucas Banehart Paladin Isaac.png|Radon Paladin|'Isaac Ozfarius'|link=Isaac Ozfarius Former Paladins Paladin Paldir.png|Radon Champion|'Paldir Yzdes'|link=Paldir Yzdes Paladin Galanus.png|Odysseus Champion|'Galanus Ozfarius'|link=Galanus Ozfarius Paladin Lyther.png|Domnas Champion|'Lyther Ovzotl'|link=Lyther Ovzotl Paladin Nirris.png|Wyxdall Champion|'Nirris Khicialo'|link=Nirris Khicialo Paladin Himztoz.png|Horus Champion|'Himztoz Ixthar'|link=Himztoz Ixthar Paladin Edall.png|Gaia Paladin|'Edall Uflye'|link=Edall Uflye Paladin Jynir.png|Odysseus Paladin|'Jynir Ozfarius'|link=Jynir Ozfarius Darkiste Blackstorm.png|Horus Paladin|'Lazarus Blackstorm'|link=Lazarus Blackstorm Ashaxi Uskoukk.png|Wyxdall Paladin|'Uskoukk Yba' Paladin Qelfarn.png|Odysseus Paladin|'Qelfarn Eltrac'|link=Qelfarn Eltrac Paladin Azure.png|Domnas Paladin|'Azure Torrent'|link=Azure Torrent Paladin Orin.png|Radon Paladin|'Orin Ozfarius'|link=Orin Ozfarius Paladin Yolton.png|Domnas Paladin|'Yolton Zeraxath'|link=Yolton Zeraxath Paladin Nexis.png|Gaia Paladin|'Nexis Zaelia'|link=Nexis Zaelia Paladin Terra.png|Radon Paladin|'Terra Ozfarius-Tarlee'|link=Terra Ozfarius-Tarlee Army Armors Gaskal Armies Gaskal Armor.png|Gaskal Armor Harmony Guards.png|Harmony Guards Armor KoV Armor.png|Knights of Valor Armor Sathington Armies Sathington Armor.png|Sathington Armor Oblivion Guard.png|Fort Oblivion Armor Oshines Armies Oshines Armor.png|Oshines Armor Golden Elves.png|Golden Army Armor Ashaxi Armies Ashaxi Armor.png|Ashaxi Armor Archangels.png|Archangel Armor Fri' Landis Fri Landis Armor.png|Fri' Landis Armor Caltis Armor.png|Caltis Armor Black Trench Armor.png|Black Trench Armor Xoshiybar Armies Xosh Air.png|Air Armor Xosh Fire.png|Fire Armor Xosh Water.png|Water Armor Xosh Earth.png|Earth Armor Thaq Snijin Armies Thaq Snijin Centaur.png|Centaur Armor Thaq Snijin Satyr.png|Satyr Armor Glass Swans Armors Gardeners Armor.png|Gardeners Armor Liberators Armor.png|Liberator Armor Challengers Armor.png|Challengers Armor Engineers Armor.png|Engineers Armor Country Armies Begros Armor.png|Begros Armor Bristan Armor.png|Bristan Armor Crioria Armor.png|Crioria Armor Darkiste Armor.png|Darkiste Armor D'Or Armor.png|D'Or Armor Flouda Armor.png|Flouda Armor Ifra Armor.png|Ifra Armor Ublil Armor.png|Ublil Armor Whaulor Armor.png|Whaulor Armor Unaffiliated Armies Necron Armor.png|Necron Enterprise Armor Payax Armor.png|Payax Gang Armor Radon Monk Armor.png|Radon Monk Armor Sentinel of Truth.png|Sentinel of Truth Materials Runes Magically enchantments that give properties to the items that is engraved with symbol. Usually stones are used for engraving runes due to the durability that stones have from runes. Used to power many items/tools or can be used by itself to release properties of associate symbol. Takes great practice to learn to create runes Power Crystals Used to power all magical vehicles and many other tools, main form of power. Larger crystals can power larger objects. If use of too much energy, crystal will break and can not be restored. Must be restored before shatter Ancient Stone Material that has special properties to nullify magic abilities when wrapped around user, found deep underground Pixie Dust Found on plants from pixies who visited area, used with clothes to give them regenerative properties to self-repair Fire Brick Absorbs lava for years until harden, great durability and lasts longer then most materials Obsidian Most durable material in Magikia can only be created by master blacksmiths using Volcanor Katchin Heaviest material in Magikia used for fortress and blunt weapons Mithril Cutting edge Elf material, great for enchanting and lightweight Sky Clay Found in floating islands near Ashaxi and Thaq Snijin, nearly weightless while still being very reliable Rubber Steel Metal that can expand to great lengths while keeping its durability Ent Wood Wood from ents that passively heals wearer while providing decent protection. Hardest wood in Magikia Meteorite Material that falls from the sky, very valuable and rare. Used mostly as status symbol since it is believed that it comes from the Gods. Very durable and absorbs attacks Bedrock Found in the sea near the very bottom, slippery nature causes many attacks to slide off Orichalcum Material used by the Gods especially by Mythdor, God of Forge used to make the God Relics Daedric Obsidian fused with demonic aether to give extra feats only useful for demons Adamantite Best alternative to Obsidian created by dwarves at fraction of the time/effort and more common but still requires great skill to forge into metal Dragon Bone Durable and Heavy material from dragons used as cheap alternative to more advanced materials Platinum Lightweight material that has properties that allow it to be the most effective for blades/sharpness Holy Silver Silver that is blessed by night spirits that gives it properties cause more damage to werewolves Tools Infinity Pouches Can store items in amounts even greater than size of pouch. Large bags can store larger/more items. Living Things/Fresh Food are immediately spoiled if put in pouches. God Relics can not be stored in pouches. Potions Mixture of ingredients that give effects to whoever consumes it. Most potions have a side effect. Using similar potions in short amount of times lowers its efficiency with every use. Potions lose potency with time Airships Powered by large power crystal, can fly in air popular form of travel but no defenses can lead to attack from sky beasts also very expensive and finding large enough power crystal is scarce. Mount-less Carriages Power by Power Crystal, Use attaches leash on wrist and controls/steers the vehicle with their magic Blasters Powered by users energy/mana. Shoots energy beam used by soldiers without specialized magic Chatter Lens Powered by energy/mana. Can communicate with connected chatter lens up to 3 miles. Projects voice and hologram of persons face. Price/Material makes chatter lens a rarity Connection Crystal Powerful crystal that allows people to communicate with other crystals anywhere in Magikia used by royals Readers Allows wearer to read at extreme speeds while still retaining knowledge of writing Portal Capsule Capsule when activated creates temporary portal to a preset destination. More Magic can reach farther places Flash Photo Can take pictures and print out photo instantly, is fueled by runes Song Box Can record sounds being played with a sound rune and then played back usually used to record songs Culture Languages * Ancient Language '- Nearly extinct language lost due to passage of time. Spoken by the Gods, older spirits, Ents and Champions of God Swords * '''Common Tongue '- The most common language in Magikia with most residents beings about the speak it or atleast understand it * 'Elvish - '''Language developed by Elfs in an attempt to replicate Ents, mainly used by Elfs and Scholars * '''Orcish '- Simplistic language since Orc spent more time fighting each other then talking * 'Dwarven - '''Language that involves includes chants and yells so it can be heard in deep,long caves * '''Twilian '- Mostly spoken by Vampires, Khajiits, and Tieflings. Originated from the now gone Twilight Clan * 'Seaspeak '- Developed by sea people to develop own universal language between them and sea beasts * 'Goliac '- Spoken mostly by Goliaths and some dwarves in Ifra most uncommon language still in use * 'Dovahzul '- Language of both Dragonborn and Argonian * 'Demonic '- Language of the Demons, usually associated with Servants of Horus '''Holidays * Years End Festival (Winter 74-Spring 2) ** Celebrate the beginning of the new year/spring with your fellow country men for survive the year, day of fireworks/drinking/doing things before years end * Summers' Dawn(Summer 1-5) ** Celebrating the beginning of summer celebrated by everyone of Sol, Sol leaders gather in a country for the festival (Sathington > Begros > D'Or > Oshines > Gaskal > Sathington...) * Fall Harvest (Fall 1) ** Spend the day with family collecting harvest/food for winter then having a feast at night * Passion Day (Winter 1) ** Spend time with loved ones to distract from the winter, spent by singing and gifts Fighting Styles RADON MONK FIGHTING STYLES Branka - ' Focuses on using Ki for strength and blunt weapons '''Chizoba '- Focuses on using Ki to master the four basic elements 'Santtu - '''Focuses on using Ki for sword combat '''Nirvana '- Focuses on using Ki for hand-to-hand combat 'Zygmunt - '''Focuses on using Ki to interact with Nature '''Duarte '- Focuses on controlling Void Ki 'Infinite '- Focuses on controlling Pure Ki and mastering all other fighting styles '''OZFARIUS CLAN SWORD ARTS Seven Sword Storm - '''Using seven swords to battle (Advanced) '''Two Tear Technique - '''Using two swords to battle, extension of arms '''Sole Silver Style - '''Using one sword to battle, sword is partener '''Slurs Werewolves - Moon Mutt, Mutt, Fleabag, Growlers, Moon Monsters, Wolf Demons, Dog, Jackal Elves - Knife Ears, Fairy Folk, Keeb, Dagger Head, Leaf Licker, Weed Eaters Dwarves - Stunty, Midget, Tunnel Rat, Ore monger, Bear Goblin, Halfling Human - Pinkie, cattle, softie, humper, Meat Bag, Humy Dragonborn - Lizard-folk, Skinks, Newt Orc - Savage, Orcy, Pig Skin, Rot Breath, Beast Brain, Troll Face Tiefling - Sideshow, Demon Baby, Hellspawn, Pox Rito - Peckers, Birdie, Chicken, Bird-Brain, Feather Feat Fire Genasie - Matchstick, Sunburn, Sparky, Sunshine, Ash Maker Earth Genasie Gravel bed, Slabs, Rock Head, Boulder, Dirt Folk Air Genasie - Windbag, Air Head, Huffers, Blower Water Genaties - Soakie, Damper, Wethead Goblin - Gobber, Vermin, Pest, Ankle Biter, Runt, Trash Rat, Imp Argonian - Newts, Slime Skin, Swampling, Mud Drinker, Scalie Khajiit - Hairball, Worm Farm, Kitty Cat, Flea Bag, Sneaks Triton - Fish Breath, Wet blanket, Coral Eater, Fishy Goliath - Tribal Boy, Stone Skin, Savage, Giant, Stomper Centaurs - Plain-Plague, Horsies, Hay Muncher, Clopper Satyr - Daisy Picker, Flower Head, Pancer, Goat-Face, Grass Muncher Vampires - Blood Sucker, Fork Tooth, Leeches, Pale Skin Currency True Gold Used in Solace except for Ifra, Gol, Most of Fri' Landis. Accepted by Ashaxi and trading ports in Flouda/Crioria Silver Slits Used in Luni, except for Uflye. Accepted in Ashaxi, Whaulor, Ublil, much of Fri' Landis, Harmony City Gems Used by Ifra and Crioria, Accepted everywhere but Thaq Snijin/Uflye/Calatis Shiny Shells Used in Fri' Landis, Accepted by Harmony City, Sea Cities, Trading Ports